Stirrings of Something
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Hermione is dreading Ron's engagement party. But something unexpected stirs with one of his brothers when she attends.


**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - Delivery

**Hogwarts: **Writing Club  
Disney Challenge Song 3. So This Is Love - Write about someone falling in love  
Showtime: 20. Finale - (word) Share

**Hogwarts: **Quarterly Event - Gym  
Madam Pomfrey's Fun Fitness - Lat Pull Down - Emotion: Envious

**Hogwarts: **April Auction  
Day 12 - Auction 2 - Pairing: Hermione/Bill

**HPFC: **Favorite Character Bootcamp  
Character: Hermione, Prompt - Grey

**HPFC: **Favorite House Bootcamp  
Prompt - Boring

**HPFC: **Character Diversity Bootcamp  
Character - Bill, Prompt - Practise

**HPFC: **Pairing Diversity Bootcamp  
HermioneBill, Prompt - elastic

**Stirrings of Something**

Hermione stared at the boring grey walls before she faced the mirror. She took an elastic band and put her curly brunette hair in a loose ponytail.

She sighed. "What's the point?" she asked out loud. Of course, there was no answer.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll come out when I'm ready!" she shouted. She didn't hear any footsteps retreat and rolled her eyes.

She stared at her reflection and practiced her smile. It looked totally fake, but most likely, only Harry would know it, and he would never point it out to the other Weasleys.

She didn't know why she had to be there for Ron's engagement party. She didn't even know why they asked her to be there. She never thought Molly Weasley was inconsiderate until now. Ron cheated on her with his current fiancee, and then she was asked to attend the 'happy occasion.'

She would be laughing if she wasn't so angry.

When she didn't think she could waste any more time, Hermione stepped out of her safe space.

Harry was against the wall opposite of her bedroom door, waiting for you. "Hey, you okay?"

"Of course," Hermione said, giving the best delivery of the old Hermione that she could.

By the raising of Harry's eyebrows, he didn't buy it.

Her shoulders slumped. "I'm not staying long," she warned.

"Trust me, I don't expect you to. I'll be amazed if I stay much longer than you."

Her heart clenched. His friendship with Ron had kind of fallen apart when Ron's cheating came to light. Ron accused him of always taking Hermione's side, and Harry didn't try to deny it. He made sure Ron knew he was wrong, and he'd never stand behind someone who hurt the girl that was like a sister to him in such a way.

The two of them barely talked since. Although she appreciated his unwavering support, she knew how important his friends were to him, and she hated to be the cause of the tension.

But Harry made sure to always say that Hermione didn't cause it. Ron did. Even if they had broken up, Harry and Ron would have stayed friends, although it might have been awkward at first. It was the cheating and lying that Harry couldn't tolerate. And the disrespect Ron showed Hermione by cheating and lying.

The held hands and walked to the fireplace. Both of them grabbed handfuls of green powder and Flooed to the Burrow.

When they landed in the sitting room of the Burrow, Hermione dusted powder off of her jean skirt. She didn't look at the decorations; she didn't want to share in Ron's joy.

It was not that she still loved him. Frankly, after everything that happened, she didn't even like him very much. She didn't want to use the term 'hate,' but it was pretty close. She didn't hold anything against the Weasley family as a whole, except for Molly's present inconsideration, but she found it difficult being around them because Ron seemed to always be there.

The one way to describe the way she was feeling was envious. Ron did everything wrong, but he managed to find happiness. Meanwhile, Hermione hadn't been on a single date since their breakup. No man seemed interested in her. She'd hadn't felt this unattractive since Hogwarts.

They walked to the backyard where most of the party had congregated. Ron and Lavender were kissing in a way that was reminiscent of Hogwarts sixth year.

"It's still disgusting," Harry muttered.

Hermione choked back a laugh as she covered her mouth. "You're horrible."

"How is he horrible?" Bill asked with a grin as he came from their right.

Hermione smiled at him. "Just something he said. It could be considered mean-spirited."

"After everything my idiotic little brother did to you, it was probably less than he deserved."

Harry smiled. "Let me ask you something. You know the way your mum's mind works. Why would she invite us? She has to know my friendship with Ron is pretty non-existent now, and…" He trailed off.

"And it's pretty bad taste to invite me," Hermione added.

Bill shrugged. "Frankly, I think sometimes, she's oblivious to normal social cues. Maybe she's hoping to still make you a part of the Weasley family, Hermione. And Harry, my mum still thinks of you as a son despite the tension between you and Ron."

"How could I still become a member of the Weasley family?"

She was surprised to see Bill flushed. "I… Um… I don't know. Just an idea about the way my mum's mind sometimes works. I'm probably wrong, though. Maybe she's hoping Ron will throw Lavender away and come back to you."

"Even if he changed his mind, I wouldn't take him back."

Bill nodded. "Good."

"I'm going to go talk to Fred and George. I want to find out how my investment is going. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

Bill gave an affronted look. "Potter, she's not by herself. She's with me. Go."

Harry shot them both a last look before departing to talk to the twin redhead pranksters.

"You look nice today."

Hermione blushed. "That's kind of you to say."

"Who's being kind? It's the truth."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "So, how have you been since…" She trailed off. She didn't want to see his ex-wife's name, unsure of how he'd react.

Thankfully, Bill just smiled. "I'm fine. Fleur and I are still great friends. We realized we got married way too fast because of the war. If we had dated a bit longer, we would have realized we were better off as friends before the wedding. Things are the way they should be now. In fact, she's dating a Mr. Viktor Krum."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Wow, I never imagined them as a couple, but they probably did spend some time together during the Triwizard tournament."

"And Viktor was at our wedding, so he remained friendly with her," Bill pointed out.

"How about you? If there are no hard feelings, are you seeing anyone?"

There was that flush again. Bill couldn't seem to help it today. "There's someone I'm interested in, but I'm not sure if she returns the interest."

Hermione looked him up and down. He was attractive, brave, smart, fun, and one of the sweetest people she knew, so she spoke the truth. "She'd have to be nuts not to be interested in you."

"I'm flattered."

"It's the truth," Hermione said, repeating Bill's earlier statement to her.

Bill stared into her eyes. "Really? So are you saying you'd be interested in a date?"

Hermione blinked. "Um… what?"

Bill chuckled. "Would you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?" he asked.

"This isn't some sort of elaborate joke, right?"

Bill took her hand. "Ron was an idiot to let you go. I'd never make that same mistake."

"Wouldn't IT be weird, though? I dated your little brother."

"It might be a bit weird, but I don't care. I like you way too much to care." He paused. "I'm still waiting for an answer you know."

"Can we take it slow?" Hermione finally asked.

"Of course."

"Then yes, I'd love to go out on a date with you."

(word count: 1,212)


End file.
